


Sweltered Venom Sleeping Got

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Shakespeare is My Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Apocalypse-that-Wasn't, with a human!Castiel at Singer Salvage, this little day-in-the-life tidbit just had to play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweltered Venom Sleeping Got

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Shakespeare's "Macbeth."

Five days after the Apocalypse that wasn’t, Castiel woke up to the terrifying sensation of being suddenly soaked in very cold water.  He scrambled a little belatedly and desperately for the knife on the nightstand (Sam didn’t trust him to sleep with it under his pillow), only to be pushed off the other side of the bed.

Still tangled in the bedcovers, it took a few minutes to work himself free and peer warily over the edge of the bed through wet hair.  Bobby promptly threw boxers and a towel at him, before settling back with crossed arms.  “The idjits are pussy-footing around the issue all worried about yer feelings, but someone’s gotta do something, and apparently it’s going to be me.”  There was a single beat of silence.  “You smell, Feathers.  Ever heard of a shower?”

“I participated in the requisite cleansing to remove the dragon innards shortly after the devil was incarcerated once more,” Castiel put forth cautiously, deciding that the inquiry of his hearing was mostly rhetorical.  “Dean prescribes immediate submersion for anything that can be described as oddly-colored viscous goo.”

“And in the last two years, you never noticed that the boys take showers on a more daily basis?” Bobby grunted, skepticism obvious.

“They are rather often covered in oddly-colored viscous goo,” Castiel mumbled softly.

Bobby threw up his arms in exasperation and wheeled around.  “Idjits!”


End file.
